Domesticated
by Caddie
Summary: Cloud and Leon would like to point out that their Home Economics teacher is crazy. Anyone would have to be to pair the two of them up for a project.Part of a story arc


Title: Domesticated

Pairings: Leon/Cloud

Summary: Their teacher was just as nutty as the muffin on her desk.

Warnings: Pg-13(for now), rating will rise due to sexual situations.

Side note: For NaChan.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not mine. Never was and never will be, although I do own this really snazzy drawing of a chocobo.

Part 1 – Recipe for Trouble

Mornings like this were his favorite; nothing ever went wrong, nor was anything strange or out of place. His mother would just smile at him when he sat next to his brother, put down a stack of pancakes in front of him, and smile as he dug in.

The routine was the same as usual. Cloud took his seat, got a stack of pancakes, and kicked Sora under the table when the brunet accidentally spilled the maple syrup.

Except this time, when his brother kicked him back it hurt. Cloud frowned. "Sora…" he started, looking under the table and then at his little brother who was cleaning up the worst of the sticky mess with a napkin. "Why are you wearing heels?"

"School project." His mom said automatically, placing some wet napkins on the table.

Oh…that makes sense. Taking a bite of fluffy pancake, Cloud hoped that this was going to be the only abnormality of the day and hopefully, just a phase for Sora.

XxX

Tifa was waiting for him like usual in the mornings. Standing by his locker and looking slightly annoyed, she waved a pink streamer in his face as he did the combination.

"You forgot your promise," she said simply over the din of students chattering aimlessly around them.

Blinking once, he frowned. What promise had that been?

"You know very well what one I'm talking about."

Nope, he couldn't recall. "I'm not sure what you're talking about," he said while sliding his chemistry book into his locker.

Twitching, she grabbed the blond by the shoulders and spun him around, her upper body strength easily overpowering him. "There," she pointed at various places in the science hallways, "notice anything unusual?"

The hallways were contaminated with pink streamers and flyers. Silver and pink confetti littered the floor and yes, Cloud noticed, there was confetti on his boots as well. "It's pink…" he trailed off, trying to shake the confetti off the boots.

"And it would have been pinker if someone had come by earlier to help." Tifa shoved the pink creped paper into the open locker. Shooting him a glare, she huffed before walking away to class.

Well that had been unusual. Some more books were shoved in the locker, as well as Cloud once when some freshmen decided that they didn't want to go around the blond. The five minute warning bell rang and Cloud shoved the last book in, math. Closing the metal door, he left for first period study hall with a lighter bag.

XxX

Cloud had gotten the hint that Tifa was angry at him in his fifth period class, Home Economics. Tifa made the class look like underwater basket weaving, a reason why Cloud always partnered with her on all assignments. However, when she turned her head away from him and asked the girl next to her to be her partner, he was shocked. Okay, so he didn't help with some itty bitty decoration thing. It wasn't like the world was going to end or anything, right?

Looking around the classroom, Cloud felt slightly nervous. People were already setting up and preparing the recipes for a limited amount of ingredients. Don't panic…don't panic. The words ran through his mind but didn't sooth him. About to throw himself at Tifa and apologize profoundly, Cloud was stopped mid leap by a hand at his shoulder.

"What are we making?"

"Huh?" Turning so he could face whoever was stopping him, Cloud found himself looking up into a pair of indigo colored eyes. "What are you talking about?" the blond shrugged his shoulder and the man moved his hand away.

Brushing a bang of dark brown hair from his eyes, the man looked annoyed. "We're working together, right?"

"I'm working with Tifa," Cloud said stubbornly, about to turn and snatch Tifa away from the smiling girl she was working with.

"Not this time. She's working with Rinoa, _my partner_." Grabbing the blond by the shoulder again, the man led him to the only empty work station. The teacher looked somewhat startled as they brushed past her. Shaking her head, knowing this could only lead to trouble, she resumed showing the group she was working with the proper way to sift flour.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" Cloud brushed off the hand again when they reached the counter, unused to the foreign feeling of having someone touch him for more than five seconds.

" Leon," he said, handing the class text to Cloud, "and pick something so we can get this over with."

Facing the inevitable fact that, yes, he was going to have to work with some strange person, Cloud opened the book. "Anything in particular?" he asked, flipping through several pages of recipes.

"Didn't you hear the teacher? Dessert."

"Oh." Cloud flipped to the back of the book and looked at the pictures. That chocolate cake looked good…oh, but they didn't have that type of pan to make it. Sighing, Cloud pointed at a recipe. "This."

Dropping a pot onto the tiled counter, Leon looked at where Cloud was pointing.

Cookies were easy to make…right?

XxX

Side notes:

None really…except that this won't be updated until after Thanksgiving. Then the last two parts will be completed and uploaded to Fanfiction.


End file.
